It continues as a multidisciplinary team approach to research, education, and health care delivery in the field of systemic hypertension. A prime aim of the group is the recognition or detection of correctible causes of hypertension including remediable causes not previously identified. Patients in whom an underlying correctible cause cannot be identified are provided with recommendations for optimal antihypertensive drug therapy. Seven specific research protocols are being carried out the SCOR group, and they include: (1) a prospective randomized comparison of anthypertensive drug therapy and operative treatment of renovascular hypertension; (2) a prospective, longitudinal angiographic, and renal function study of renal artery stenosis in hypertensive patients as regards progression of the renal arterial lesions and the resultant effects on renal function; (3) hormonal mechanisms in hypertension: (a) the escape of aldosterone secretion from control of renin in patients with malignant hypertension, and (b) the role of renin in essential and renovascular hypertension, evaluated by pharmacologic suppression of renin; (4) a study of salivary gland renin-like enzymes and kallikrein- like enzymes in the homeostasis of blood pressure; (5) the effect of spironolactone in patients with essential hypertension and low plasma renin activity; and (6) urinary renin activity in the evaluation of renovascular hypertension; and (7) recognition and treatment of steroid hypertension.